The New Old-Fashioned Way
by C.D.Wofford
Summary: Sam and Dean never had a family Thanksgiving. Not really. Maybe it's time to try again. But does a family as patchy and mismatched as the Winchesters stand a chance at anything normal? Set in a sort of alternate universe when Jo never died and Dean stayed with Lisa and Ben. Please comment and critique! My first foray into Supernatural territory.


Disclaimer and Note: Hey guys! Geeze, it's been like three years. But I'm back, and with a new fandom! Happy Thanksgiving guys, the Supernatural way! I don't own any of these characters or some things would be very different. ;) If you have any comments or suggestions, lemme know! I love reading what you guys think! Also, if anyone has a Supernatural one-shot prompt, shoot it my way! I reserve the right to accept or reject. I'm just kinda rusty and trying to get back in, and Supernatural is my current jam. Anywho, enough talk. Enjoy!

"I'm ready to try again if you are. I mean sure, dude, I'm game."

Dean nodded, perching the phone on his shoulder as he bent over and reached back under Baby's hood, replacing the oil cap. "Yeah. I just thought it might be kinda fun, you know. I mean it's basically a Hallmark movie situation, so that's weird. But that's what family guys are supposed to do, right?"

Sam's voice on the phone was cheerful and supportive.

"Sure! I mean there's nothing wrong with giving Ben something we never had."

"Oh, we had it. Once. That one time, remember?"

Sam's scoffing little huff came through the phone.

"Yeah, but it sucked. KFC and a congealed can of 90-cent cranberry sauce on a park bench isn't exactly the holiday experience. Especially when CPS gets called on you."

"Not gonna argue, I mean there wasn't even any pie. I mean what kinda Thanksgiving doesn't have pie? Lisa promised me pie, this time."

"I thought you were the cook in the house?"

"Well yeah, but when I'm a really, really good boy she makes an exception," Dean said, smirking a little to himself like he did when something tickled his fancy. Sam laughed.

"Okay romeo. Let's stop right there before you start oversharing. I'll tie up loose ends here and hit the road tomorrow morning, alright? See ya, man."

"Yeah, last one to Bobby's has dishes duty all weekend."

"Jerk."

"****."

Dean grinned to himself as he tossed his phone over on his toolbox, bending back over and getting elbow-deep in motor oil and engine grease from his Impala, humming Metallica and head-banging to the song playing on the radio in the corner of the garage. It was a good day. Baby was gonna gleam inside and out by the time they hit the road tomorrow. She was always in mint condition, but giving her tune-ups was a faithful ritual of his.

She had been home for him and Sammy. Heard their laughter and teasing on long car trips. Dean's first kiss had been in the back seat. Sam's acceptance letter to Stanford was hidden in the upholstery. She'd caught their blood, and sometimes tears. Lulled them to sleep in the safety of her throaty purr. And heck yeah, she'd even run down a monster or two. Even when Dean had temporarily hung it up, broken over Sam's sacrifice, and trying out of pure duty to keep living, out of sheer desperation to build a family...Baby had been there, quietly waiting in the garage for the nights when the soft bed felt wrong and he needed the security of her firm leather seats to sleep. She was family, and now she was part of a new chapter.

Dean felt a smack on the seat of his jeans.

"Heya, hot stuff."

He grinned and straightened, wiping his hands on a rag and turning right into a smiling kiss from Lisa. He tucked the grease rag in his belt-loop and put his hands on her hips, giving her another kiss for good measure. She handed him an ice-cold coke in the glass bottles he liked. Dean didn't care for cans.

"Coke? Really babe?" he teased, taking a grateful swig anyway. She raised a playful eyebrow at him.

"Yes, coke, because I have some stuff to finish at the house and _you_ are picking Ben up from school. Last day before Thanksgiving break, so it's a half-day, remember? Did you talk to Sam?"

"Yep! Leaving for Bobby's tomorrow. Winchester Thanksgiving is go." He winked and took another drink.

The rest of the day was a flurry of excited, festive activity that Dean was totally unfamiliar with. He'd gone along with Lisa's family Thanksgiving of course, during Sam's hiatus, but it had all been a disconnect; something he didn't feel part of. People he didn't know, shared no history with. But this, this was his. His family, his idea. The nippy Fall air as he picked Ben up from football practice, and came home to Lisa flurrying around with the last load of laundry, packing them a few day's worth of essentials, held some sort of eager promise. It was different, and almost made him nervous...but it was nice.

He didn't get to bed until late, walking around the house to make sure everything was packed, that Ben and Lisa's bags were stowed safely in the trunk, that coffee was ready in thermoses for the road in the morning, that Baby's tank was brim-full...finally he came to the bedroom just as Lisa was coming out of the bathroom in her towel and sliding into bed for the night. She smiled gently at him, understanding. Her man wasn't the regular package, but he was well worth it. She stretched out her hand to him, and he took it, rubbing his thumb over the back and allowing her to pull him to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Come here. If you go to sleep, tomorrow will get here faster. First family road-trip, huh? Well...for this part of the family," she amended, smiling softly and kissing his cheek. "It'll be great."

"You know what's weird?" he said, quietly, slowly. "I kinda think it will be. I guess after all those years of never catching a break, a fun family outing has me on my toes, you know?"

She rubbed his shoulder, easing him down and inviting him close beside her as he slipped off his shoes and snuggled her up in his arms, pulling her up against his chest so that she was the little spoon and he could tuck his chin against her shoulder, breathing in the scent of her hair.

"I know it does," she said, weaving her fingers with his and closing her eyes in perfect comfort and security. "But this will be a new start. Starting new traditions...this is good. It'll be good, Dean. I promise."

"Babe? I love you."

"Love you too."

And despite his assurance that he wouldn't sleep that night, he was breathing deep and even within a quarter of an hour.

Tires squealed on the half-frozen blacktop as Baby tore around a corner. Ben braced himself against the door in the backseat, breath catching in his throat as his heart hammered in his chest, and then twisted to look out the back window. The black Charger was swinging the corner right behind them, putting on an extra burst of speed.

"Dean! Drive faster, man; this muscle car's gotta have more juice than that thing! They're gaining!" Ben leaned forward, eagerly, watching the road ahead of them.

"Ben, honey, put on your seat-belt!" Lisa shouted, her voice maybe a little bit tighter than usual as she clung to the door handle for support as Dean pushed the engine to even higher levels of power and frightening speeds. Dean whooped and turned up the music.

"Baby can smoke 'em. Hang on; sharp turn!"

Lisa actually screamed as Dean slammed on the breaks and veered off down a side-road. The Charger ripped past on the main road, accelerating on the straight path as the Impala rumbled down what looked like a winding gravel back-road. Baby spit clay and crushed granite behind her as she navigated the little one-lane way faster than was probably safe or legal. Ben smacked the back of the front seat in irritation, his blood high.

"What was that? You let them pass us!"

"Short cut," Dean said, grinning over at Lisa and taking his hand off the wheel a minute to squeeze hers with a teasing wink. "You alright, sweetheart?"

She nodded too quickly, forcing a smile even though she was breathless and her eyes were wide with terror. Why she had ever gotten into an antique muscle car with two testosterone-laden males she couldn't imagine.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, sure. Why not?"

Dean just chuckled as they reached the top of a hill and the gravel road led down a long steady hill to an intersection. Three things happened at the same time. Ben unleashed a loud whoop of approval and excitement as he realized what was about to happen, Dean laughed, and Lisa squeezed her eyes shut. Dean floored it. The Impala roared down the hill at higher and higher velocities, until she swung to the right at the bottom of the hill with a shriek of tires meeting asphalt again, right in front of the Charger, causing it to swerve and slam the breaks on instinct.

Dean rolled down the window and waved goodbye while Ben made a face through the back windshield, and the Impala thundered far ahead without losing any of her momentum. She skidded to a stop in front of Bobby's in a cloud of dust. Dean put her in park and turned around in his seat to give Ben fist-bumps and triumphant manly congratulations while Lisa sort of melted against the door, forehead in her hand, closing her eyes and catching her breath. Dean chuckled and leaned over, meeting her lips with a kiss.

"We're here! And no dishes duty for us."

Bobby came out on the porch as the silver car pulled up, squinting and shaking his head with a gruff sigh at Dean getting out of the Impala and literally flexing his muscles at Sam as he got out of his car. His stern, grumpy outside melted into a smile though when Lisa gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek for a greeting.

"Hi Bobby, thanks for having us! Happy Thanksgiving."

"Glad to see that idgit got you here alive," he returned, sparing a fond glance toward Dean who was trudging up to the porch steps carrying his and Lisa's bags while Ben toted his backpack.

"Idgit is right," Sam joined, coming up to the porch with Jo's hand in his. "He almost ran us off the road." He wasn't mad though, grinning teasingly. Dean shot him a pretend glare and a smirk.

"Hey, I trusted that you knew how to drive. And we whupped your butt. Jo! You still hanging out with gigantor here?" Sammy made that purse-lipped, tight-jawed long-suffering face and Dean felt his grin grow wider as Jo chuckled, pushing a loose blond curl back.

"Yeah, you know, he needed someone to save his hide on the last case so a girl's gotta go where she's needed." She punched Sam's arm lightly and he rolled his eyes, allowing a slight smile and tossing his head to flick his hair back from his forehead.

"Whatever."

"Hey! Uncle Sam!"

"Ben! Hey dude! Hey Lisa, good to see you guys. Bobby! Grouchy as ever, right?"

Bobby scowled as he held the door open for the noisy group of family members crowding his front porch. The old man had never been happier but of course he had to keep his front up. That was just Bobby.

"Did I clean all night for nothing or are you chuckleheads actually gonna come inside? I got a few bedrooms ready upstairs, if that's gonna work." He glanced at Sam and Jo who were giving each other bright-eyed looks. He raised his eyebrows. Dean did a double take and nudged his brother. Sam jumped and then grinned.

"What? Yeah, oh, yeah, yeah, that's great Bobby, thanks! I'll carry the stuff up."

"Jo? I'm Lisa. Come on, wanna come help me get stuff cooking while the boys get us settled in?" Lisa smiled and extended her hand to the blond girl, who met her gaze with a friendly open nod. Bobby was grabbing his coat and hat and smacked Ben on the shoulder.

"Come on, kid. While the women-folk get dinner started you can help me get some wood split and carried in for a fire later."

Ben perked up, sliding his gameboy back into the backpack where he'd been sliding it out of its pocket. "Like, with real axes, Gramps?"

"Well, we ain't using butter-knives, boy."

" _Yes!_ " Ben said, fist-pumping and darting out the front door ahead of Bobby. Bobby gave a little incredulous huff of a laugh and followed his surrogate grandson outside. If only everyone was as eager to do chores. He had a sneaking suspicion Dean was doing a pretty darn great job with that kid.

Dean was upstairs, getting the bags into the old bedroom he and Sam used to share when John would bring them to stay at Bobby's. Sam was in the room next door down the hall, putting his things in the empty drawer of the dresser, since all the other drawers were full of relics and ingredients for all sorts of protective spells. Dean paused and looked around, taking a deep breath. The place smelled of whisky, dust, and memory. He smiled.

Bobby's was a safe-house. It always had been. The only sure home the boys had ever had, besides Baby. He could hear Lisa and Jo laughing downstairs and pans rattling as Thanksgiving dinner was in the works, he could smell...no, was that pumpkin pie? Thank God. He stepped over to the window; Bobby and Ben were in a clearing in the junkyard, splitting wood. He felt pride swell in his chest as he watched Ben let the ax fall. "Atta boy."

"Hey man, you need help unpacking or you wanna go down and join the girls? I uh, I didn't really get to say hello one-on-one down there."

It was Sam, standing in the doorway. Dean turned around.

"Hey Sammy. No, I'm done...you're not gonna hug me, are you? No chick flick moments, standing rule. Speaking of chick-flicks, you and Jo have uh, a little something going on between you, or…" he waggled his eyebrow, smirking a little teasingly. Sam shoved his hands in his pockets, looking down shyly, a grin spreading across his angular face and his hair falling down over his eyes. He looked back up.

"Well, actually...yeah, Dean. We were gonna bring it up later but, I guess you already saw it, huh? About as chick-flick as you can get, I guess."

Dean's brow furrowed.

"Saw what?"

"...The ring."

Dean stared at him for a long moment, blinking once or twice and squinting as he processed this information. Then he murmured, "***, it's an _actual_ Hallmark movie," as he stepped forward quickly and wrapped his brother in an energetic hug, pounding him on the back just to ensure it was as manly a hug as possible. Sam laughed softly and squeezed his brother, back.

"Thanks man. It's good to see you. I'm glad we're doing this. Me and Jo, you and Lisa…I mean, you're basically the one who showed me we could do it. Showed me family wasn't something that was out of our reach."

"Yeah, it's a regular feelings-fest up here. I think we need to go downstairs before we start crying and holding hands," Dean said, pushing away from the hug, but he was smiling. He nodded once at Sam. "Hey...I'm proud of you, Sammy." He met his eyes, meaningfully. Sam seemed to stand a little taller, his shoulders relaxing.

"Thanks man."

The cold November wind stirred the flowing trench-coat of the angel as he looked at the dark outline of Bobby Singer's house against the setting sun, the windows blazing with a warm light as the Impala and Sam's Charger filled up the front yard next to the rust-bucket that was Bobby's hunting wheels. He could hear Christmas music from inside, playing loudly from the living-room...he saw Sam kissing Jo in passing in the foyer. He squinted. And in his somber, angel way, decided that family was a very good thing, even if it was dangerous. The boys had been right. It was worth it. And Cas couldn't help dropping in.

Dean straightened from searching the fridge for the cold drinks Bobby always kept on hand, as the girls were setting the table for dinner, after they'd enlisted Ben's help to clear it off from all the books and papers Bobby kept strung all over it. He turned around and then clutched his chest, falling back against the appliance.

"Geeze, Cas! Dang it, we've talked about this!"

"It's good to see you too, Dean. I hope I am not late to the celebration." The same flat tone, deadly serious, as if every word was of grave importance. Dean chuckled and popped the cap off his bottle, handing the other to Cas.

"Who invited feather-butt?" Bobby asked, coming to the kitchen doorway, teasing but in his obligatory rude way.

Cas turned to him.

"There are no feathers on my hindquarters, I assure you. It seems to be a common misconception. Dean has used the same expression many times in the past."

Dean choked on his drink but coughed once or twice and nodded seriously.

"Duly noted, Cas. Tell you what, Lisa and Ben don't know you're an angel so how about we keep it on the down-low for the evening okay? Sammy just announced his engagement so we don't wanna steal his thunder." He patted Castiel's shoulder. Cas nodded, soberly.

"I will not manipulate or cancel any thunder that may occur."

Bobby rolled his eyes and Dean walked out of the kitchen, laughing and taking another drink as he headed to the dining room. He stopped and stared. A golden turkey. Two casseroles. Rolls. Steaming potatoes and gravy. And not one, not two, but _three_ pies: apple, pumpkin, and sweet-potato. Lisa came up to his side and slid her arm around his waist as she surveyed the table with satisfaction.

"Not bad for a Winchester Thanksgiving, huh?" she murmured, softly. He shook his head disbelievingly.

"No, Lisa, not bad at all. You kidding? It's sweet!"

"You boys are gonna let everything get cold and all the ladies' hard work go to waste," Bobby chided. "Sit down and let's dig in."

"Shouldn't someone say something?" Ben asked, looking between Dean, Sam, and Bobby. He didn't know Castiel so he wasn't under scrutiny. "Since it's Thanksgiving and everything?"

Dean froze with his fork already in his hand. He glanced around and put it down. Lisa watched him curiously. Dean wasn't for public displays of his real feelings, and he didn't stand on ceremony. But he did things different with Ben...for Ben. She wondered what he'd do. It seemed like everyone else at the table wondered too because no-one else spoke.

"No, you're right, Ben. You're right." He took Lisa's hand and put his hand on the back of Ben's chair, bowing his head. Sam followed suit, holding Jo's hand but watching his brother from under the curtain of his hair. Dean waited an awkwardly long moment and then cleared his throat.

"We're uh, thankful that it came to this. A lot of road was traveled to get here. A lot of deep **** and close calls. We're thankful that free will always wins in the end, because that means family can be, and is our choice. I'm thankful for Lisa and Ben, putting up with me and getting us through the tough spots so we can make it...so I can have the life I didn't think I could have. I'm thankful for Sammy. ***, I'm thankful for him, keeping me human. And him and Jo getting together, that's...good, it's real good. And Bobby, always being there man, I mean through thick and thin. Even when we were selfish little brats and he didn't get a word of thanks. And Cas, for being the most kick-butt and hilarious best friend I ever had. For putting the whole free will thing on the road."

Cas raised his head with a look of concern.

"It was not my intention to be humorous-"

"Shut up Cas," Dean said, without missing a beat. Sam was staring at Dean, swallowing hard and too often, and heck if he wasn't getting dewy-eyed. Dean swallowed too, his voice getting a little gruff as he hurried through the end. "So yeah, I'm thankful for this family. That we're all here, we don't hate each other, and we're safe. I'm thankful we found each other, and I'm thankful that this part, at least, won't change. We'll always have this family. And we will always be able to depend on each other. So. Yeah." He cleared his throat again. "Happy Thanksgiving."

"I can drink to that," Bobby said, looking over the table fondly. He raised his glass. "Happy Thanksgiving."

An echoed chorus of "Happy Thanksgiving" echoed around the table, and then the moment was over and a cheery din of clanking silverware and plates and happy conversation filled the dining room. The solemn moment was past. But no one had escaped its influence, and Lisa's response -a hand squeeze under the table and a stolen kiss on the cheek- mirrored the warmth and love felt in every heart at the moment. It was a real family Thanksgiving. The first Sam and Dean had ever had.

Dinner was over. True to the bet, Sammy was saddled with the dinner dishes, but he didn't seem to mind too much. Jo had volunteered to dry and put away, and it wasn't long before there was the sharp sound of a wet rolled-up towel slap and a shout of "Hey!" from Sam. Castiel appeared in the doorway immediately ready to help, only to squint and cock his head, studying the scene before him with the most profound interest and confusion. Sam's wet, soapy, big hands in Jo's hair, kissing her against the kitchen cabinets as dishwater ran down his arms and dripped from his elbows, Jo's rolled-up towel around his neck.

Bobby was outside with Ben, stacking a wheelbarrow of firewood to bring in to restock the living-room supply by the fireplace. That left Dean and Lisa, sharing a quiet moment on the couch in the dim, cluttered living room by the fire Ben had started all by himself, with Dean's instruction. She was curled up against him, his arm around her as he took a slow drink of after-dinner coffee.

"I liked your speech you know."

"Yeah?" he smiled a little, but his eyes looked far away as he stared into the fire. He felt warm and content. Even the uncomfortable idea of his little address didn't bother him. "I guess that was part of the tradition I didn't know about. I would have written a script. Made Sammy do it." He took another drink and she shifted, sitting up a little more.

"There's another part. In my family growing up, we always gave the first gift of Christmas after Thanksgiving dinner."

"Really? I uh, guess I didn't know about that one either," he said, quietly. She put a tiny little wrapped package in his hand. He turned it over, looking at it curiously, and then back at her. She shifted so she was sitting in his lap, one arm around his neck.

"You gonna open it or what?"

He tore off the red and green paper and a single little baby bootie fell out into Lisa's lap. He picked it up, turning it over in his hands and studying it. Lisa watched his face in quiet expectation. Suddenly he sucked in a breath and jerked his head up to meet her gaze, his eyes wide as saucers.

"Lisa…? You're...we're...I'm, uh?" He gestured with his hand, unable to get the words out for the shock. She smiled, taking his hand and guiding it to her tummy.

"We're having a baby," she said for him. He snatched her close, kissing her for all his was worth and standing up suddenly with her still in his arms, spinning her in a circle.

"A baby! Lisa! Babe, I don't know what to say. I don't know!" He was out of breath, putting her down for a moment, running his hand through his hair, shaking his head in wonder and disbelief.

She took his face in her hands, joy and love radiating in her smile.

"I know what to say, Dean Winchester. Easy." She touched her forehead to his. " _Family."_

THE END


End file.
